


A Fatal Mistake

by Swanky_Batman



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dating, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_Batman/pseuds/Swanky_Batman
Summary: The reader is sitting at home when the famous detective calls- except now he won't leave.





	A Fatal Mistake

“For the last time, Sherlock- you have to ring the buzzer.” You rolled your eyes, slamming the door closed behind the already seated detective.

“Why would I do that?” His eyebrow twitched.

“So that I have time to come to the door to make sure it’s you.”

“That takes too long and I’m far too impatient to wait in the street like a common idiot.” He scowled, looking towards your stack of books on the table.

You sighed, plopping down next to them and taking a sip of your coffee, “I’m too tired to argue. Well? What is it you need?”

He paused, studying you for a moment, “I take it your date didn’t go well last night.” He stated, looking away for a moment as if he were disinterested. 

You waited, taking another sip of coffee with a slight frown. “What do you need help with?”

“Who says I need help?” He scoffed, meeting your eyes again which made you smirk.

“Then I am too impatient to wait for your response. Let me know when you come around to it.” You set your cup down and pulled the open book over to you again.

He stood immediately and crossed the room, looking over your shoulder. “Is this one new?”

You slammed it shut and stood, face to face with him. “What is with you today?” 

You had known Sherlock Holmes and John Watson for a little over a year- you helped them with a case that happen to use your field of expertise on Astronomical research. Since then, Sherlock and John on multiple occasions have come to you with questions or even as a backboard for a fresh perspective. John would always come about for a few hours and help with whatever he could, while Sherlock would come and leave almost immediately after the problems were presented. Except for this particular day, apparently.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” He replied, his eyes flickering a little. You gave him a long look to which he responded, “I’m bored.”

“Good for you. Take a break, get some air.”

“Even more boring- at least dust has history. Air is… new.” He shuddered, sighing and falling into the chair next to you. “Come on- don’t you want to humor me?”

You sighed, taking a long slow sip of your coffee again before asking in a fake voice, “How did you know I had been on a date?” You blinked a few times, flourishing your eyelashes.

He tried to stop himself from smiling and failed, continuing anyways, “You looked tired but not from partying or socializing- it looks as though you had been drinking last night and you don’t drink unless you’re at home or around friends. Since there’s a mustard stain on your night shirt and it’s not only old but no respectable person eats anything that needs mustard in the morning it’s from last night. That means you had at least a late night snack here and not out, and your shoes are carelessly thrown off to the side of the door meaning your night had not gone as you had planned. There’s also a ticket that was crumpled near the top of the small trash can- recent and not enough to care or keep for a few days.”

You nodded, standing mid story to pour another cup of coffee and return. Once he stopped you gave a slow, sarcastic clap, “It is amazing how your mind works.” You grinned, leaning closer to him, “However, last night was a charity event for an exhibition at my internship- not a date.” You winked to him.

He frowned, “No.”

“Yes.” You laughed, “Although I will give you partial credit- I have a date tonight.” 

He paused, his frown deepening. “Tonight? So you haven’t met…”

You shook your head, “No I haven’t. And no, I won’t give you his name.” 

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, “Come on!” He stood suddenly, “It will be only a matter of minutes for me to find out-”

“Sherlock I have work to do. If there isn’t anything I can help you with then will you please stop goofing off and get out of here?”

“You infuriate me to no end.” He huffed as you pushed his long limbs towards the door.

“I know, I know- I’m a real villain.” You laughed and he dropped his weight on you. “Damnit, Sherlock.” You struggled a bit, “Get out.”

“No.” He protested, growing even heavier. After a few minutes of struggling, you finally pushed him out of the door.

Breathing a bit of relief, you rubbed your face before returning towards the table. 

There was a knock on your door another minute later.

“I’m never going to get anything done.” You sighed, stomping towards the door and swinging it open. “Sherlock-”

He held up a phone and you realized after a few seconds it was yours. He grinned, pulling his hand back when you went for it. “You really should be more careful about where you keep your phone.”

You leaned into him, your face a few centimeters away from his, “You really should be more careful about taking my things.”

He taunted you with his eyes without moving and you quickly grabbed his ear and pulled. He dropped the phone out of instinct and you quickly caught it, slamming the door as fast as you could. You could hear a chuckle on the other side before you threw yourself on your bed.

\--

Hours later, you had gotten ready and left for dinner. You were going to a new restaurant and apparently the person you were meeting had reservations.

You felt a chill as you walked in as if someone was watching you but you continued towards the door- stopping for a brief second to take in the front of the building. 

“Good evening,” A voice greeted after a moment, “Do you have reservations?”

“Good evening,” You greeted in return, fumbling for a moment with your phone, “I’m supposed to meet a Roger Clementine-”

The person checked the list, and nodded, asking you to follow them- and you did, all the way to the back of the place in a more private setting.

You stopped at a table and looked over the person sitting, “Roger?”

He stood immediately, offering a hand out to shake, “Y/N?”

You smiled and shook his hand- a little unsteady and slightly sweaty. Overall good looking, although you could swear you saw signs of makeup, overdoing the first date with a reservation so he could dress in a suit- over trying and trying to look more youthful, signs of a possible divorce. Given the slight tan lines on his finger, recent. 

Damn. Sherlock and John were rubbing off.

You sat down and ordered water. A few minutes of awkward but polite conversation later you ordered some food. He seemed nice enough but there was something he was hiding- besides the fact he hadn’t mentioned the divorce or anything about his career. Was he self conscious or was he trying to hide it?

“Excuse me for a moment-” He smiled, standing up to presumably use the restroom. 

You sighed a little, checking your watch. 

“Just leave.” You heard from behind you and you jumped, your attention snapping towards it.

“Sherlock-” Your brows furrowed and then anger passed over your face, “Did you follow me or did you wait here?”

His features were amused, far too amused. “Followed you. Sort of.” He shrugged, and then looked over his shoulder, “The guy is boring you, you are far more interesting and much more intelligent than he- why are you still here?”

“Just because you’re bored-” You met his eyes, “Doesn’t mean you get to pick apart my life.”

“Not just because I’m bored but because it’s so much fun to.” He grinned as Roger walked in behind him.

“Uh, excuse me…” 

Sherlock turned around with a wide fake grin, “So sorry, I think I’ve popped off to the wrong room-” He said apologetically, heading out.

Roger sat down in front of you but your mind stayed on Sherlock. He was strange today and very aggravating. What gave him the nerve to pop in one day suddenly and stalk you? And to give you an opinion about your date while you were still on it? 

“Are you alright?” 

Your attention snapped back towards Roger, “I’m so sorry, what were you saying?” You smiled towards him, remaining attentive for the rest of the night.

\--

At the end, you said your goodbye outside, “This was- really nice.” Roger smiled timidly, meeting your eyes, “I’m sure I seemed off tonight, there’s just been a lot going on and… well, I haven’t been on a date for a while.”

“It was nice.” You smiled to him, trying to calm him down a bit.

He breathed, nodding. “Well, maybe we could do this again sometime.”

You breathed, “I’m not opposed to it.” 

“I feel like there’s a but.” He bit his lip, looking over your features.

“I wouldn’t say we’re exclusive yet.” You teased a bit with a wink and he chuckled.

“I gotcha.” He holds his hands up a bit, “Maybe I can take another chance at that.” He teased back, making you laugh.

“Sure.” You grinned, “Good night, Roger. It was nice meeting you.”

“Good night- are you sure you’re okay heading home by yourself?” He asked, a little nervous.

“Oh, I feel like I have a guardian watching over me.” You grinned back, waving and walking away.

A block later, a pair of steps fell in line with yours. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” You smirked, turning your head to meet his dark curls.

A smirk formed on his face, “I especially liked the part of me being the guardian.”

You snorted, rolling your eyes, “Of course that’s the part you mention.”

“After being appointed such a wonderful title, one could never forget.” A mischievous grin formed.

\--

“Again?” You asked around the toothbrush in your mouth with disdain.

Sherlock chuckled, pushing his way back in. “You should know by now-”

“Why though?” You formed before walking towards the bathroom to spit. He had been making a daily trip to you for the last month and a half, no matter if he had a case or not.

He shrugged, “Getting into a habit, I guess. How’s Rick?”

You finished and moved back towards the living room, “Get out of the habit, I have a schedule change coming at work.”

“Then I’ll have to rotate it, surely.” He frowned a little, “And I’m guessing not well, since you’re avoiding the subject.”

“I’m avoiding having to correct you on his name again, now get out I have to get dressed.”

“So you’re meeting him.” He furrowed his brows, “Now? Why would you…” His face cleared and a smirk grinned, “Oh.”

“Oh nothing, move.” You kicked his leg before moving to your bedroom.

“You’re breaking it off with poor old Robert.”

“You have to be doing it on purpose now-” You rolled your eyes and turned, jumping a little, “Personal space, Holmes.”

He leaned in, his face hovering in front of yours, “You like it.”

“There’s no reason for you to be this close.” You sighed, turning to look at the closet- and getting pulled back towards him.

“Why can’t you humor me more often?” He asked, his breath hot on your face.

“Why do you care?” You asked back, standing up to him.

Frustration crossed his face mixed with something else...he grabbed your shoulders and shook you slightly, “Because-”

You waited and held your breath, your eyes scanning his. When he didn’t continue on, you broke the silence. “Because?” You asked, barely a whisper. 

His hands moved around your waist and neck and his lips smashed down on yours. The surprise came over you in a wave and then your hands were moving through his hair. He groaned, pushing you back a little so you fell on the bed. 

“You need someone like me.” He whispered in between kisses, “Someone to keep you on your toes…”

You giggled, “Isn’t that who you’re looking for?”

He stopped for a moment, grinning, “You don’t keep me on my toes, you’re predictable.”

“Am I?” Your eyes flashed, moving over on top of him, prompting him to laugh. You kissed his smug lips another time before moving off of him. You stood, removing your clothes and giving him a show before turning around and grabbing a dress from behind you and slipping it on.

“What-”

“Am I doing?” You giggled, winking towards him, “I’m sure you’ve guessed.” You walked out and slipped on your shoes before leaving the apartment. 

You walked downstairs and caught a cab, stealing a glance upstairs to see Sherlock’s confused face in your window.

You gave the cab driver a place to go and walked quickly inside.

“There you are, I was beginning to worry about you.” Roger stood from the table to greet you.

“I’m sorry.” You spoke, not giving an excuse you would have to remember- you were still hot from what had happened.

“No worries,” He smiled, “So…” He fidgeted in his seat. You took him in for a moment and got nervous- he was sweating, more than usual, his smile seemed forced.

“Is everything okay?” You asked, taking a small sip of your water.

“I just… I was wondering.” He breathed in, “If you might want to do more with this. With us.”

Your smile tightened and you felt your face flush. You didn’t know there was an us- you had met with him once a week for the last month and a half and didn’t see the need to increase the visits. You internally frowned- why? There was nothing wrong with him, he was nice, clear enough and sensible, albeit a little predictable. Ugh, Sherlock- he drove you up a wall sometimes and nagged you to no ends… no- this was about Roger.

“I-” Your eyes flashed behind him and caught a head of dark curls a table away, making your heart skip a beat, “I can’t. I’m sorry, I can’t.”

His face fell and he looked like he was trying to process what happened, “Is it something I did?” He asked and you shook your head. “Did I say something wrong?” His tone got a little darker and a small chill came over you.

“No.” You answered, trying to stay calm, “I just… don’t feel-” He nodded, turning away and slamming his fist on the table.

The rest was an awkward mess that you wish you could say felt like a blur- but it wasn’t. Hours later you slumped into your bedroom and fell face first onto the bed.

Your eyes shut and after a few minutes you must have fallen asleep because you jolted open at a noise in your apartment. Your bedroom door creaked open and your hand snapped under your pillow.

At the same time you spun and shot around the light flicked on.

“Sherlock!” You screamed, breathing heavily, “What the hell?” You lowered your hands.

“Sorry- I suppose I should have rung first.” He gave a smirk.

“You do realize I sleep with a gun under my pillow, right?” You uncocked your weapon and placed it back on the bed.

He chuckled, “Now I do.” He held his hands up defensively, “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“And you wanted to see me.” You stated, sitting down and patting the bed next to you.

He came over to sit down and brushed against you. There was a silence between you for a few minutes before he spoke again.

“You do surprise me. Being around you surprises and calms me. And-” He breathed and turned to meet your eyes, “As terrifying as this is- I feel like I need you.”

“So this is the day.” You smirked, “That the great Sherlock Holmes admits something.”

His face held a serious tone, “What do you think of me? Do you find me as annoying as you say?” He stood, his voice calm but his face a little scared.

“Sherlock-” Your heart skipped a beat as you stood to meet his lips again. As you did, you took his hand and placed it over your heart. “Does that answer anything?”

“It answers everything I need for the moment.” He grinned, pulling you in for yet another kiss. 

You pushed him away, “You need to start buzzing in- and we need to get you a bell.” 

Sherlock grinned as he walked back towards you. “Lucky for me you’re a horrible shot.” You smacked him before you let his lips get to yours again.


End file.
